


Wings

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley buys something for Aziraphale at a Christmas market
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Wings

Aziraphale does like a tree, at Christmas. The decorations are all stars of gold and silver. Crowley also likes it, it’s beautiful, and it makes Aziraphale happy. 

He has a tentative relationship with the season as a whole, naturally, but neighbourliness and a genuine fondness for their new friends make him want to join in as much as he is able.

Which is why they are at the small Christmas market held in the village hall: crafts and baked things and winter vegetables grown by the most talented local gardeners.

They buy a box of mince pies, and some mulled wine spices, a small crock of brandy butter.

While Aziraphale chats to his friend Marjorie, Crowley continues browsing. There is a table covered in stars ingeniously made of shining golden straw. Pretty additions to Aziraphale’s tree. He is choosing which to buy when his attention is caught by the other ornaments on the table — angels. Their wings are far too small, but Crowley doesn’t point this out to the woman who made them.

“For the top of your tree,” she says.

“Oh?” Crowley doesn’t know about that. “Oh, yes,” he corrects himself, “Lovely.”

He buys several stars and an angel.

Back at home, he hangs the stars on the tree. When Aziraphale sees them he smiles Crowley’s favourite smile, the tenderest one. “Oh, Crowley,” he says, touching them gently.

Crowley sets the angel on the table at Aziraphale’s side of the bed, next to the book he’s currently reading. It gleams in the lamp light. Aziraphale sees it when he reaches for his book that evening, and turns to look at Crowley.

“Wings are way too small, but I thought it was rather beautiful,” Crowley says, unsure now if he did the right thing. The angel reminds him of Aziraphale the first time he ever saw him, shining, on the wall of the garden, and was sheltered for the first time beneath his enormous wing. A tiny human thing made of straw was probably a mistake.

“It is very beautiful,” Aziraphale’s voice is soft, as soft as the touch of his fingers on Crowley’s cheek. “Thank you, my love.”

_ Prompt:  ornament _


End file.
